


Hatter, please shut up!

by The_Mad_Crafter



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Crafter/pseuds/The_Mad_Crafter
Summary: Tarrant won't shut up on purpose, Alice is getting annoyed. Hatter/Alice





	Hatter, please shut up!

He just would not shut up! Dear Danu, her heart couldn't take much more. Only one thing to do, then.

"Tarrant! Please shush up." Alice demanded of the yammering Hatter.

"Why? Talking is good, tea is better, but talking is good as well!" Tarrant had the gall to look amused at his Alice's out burst. He wouldn't admit it, but he had been trying to get her annoyed at him by talking too much on their way to Mamoreal. She looked so very lovely when annoyed, not angry- that was a scary Alice- but annoyed Alice was a, dare he even think it, sexy Alice.

'Well, here's the make it or break it point. Gather the Muchness and, here goes nothing.' Alice looked up into Tarrant's green eyes and with a calmness she didn't feel, said, "If you do not shut up, I shall get addicted even further to your voice. If you do not shut up, I will learn even more about who you are and shall never want to leave. If you do not shut up, Tarrant Hightopp, I shall fall in love with you!"

Tarrant's jaw went slack. That… he was not expecting, at all! 'Love me? Oh my Alice!' He smiled and his green eyes melted into a rich plum purple, matching his favorite coat.

He gathered her up in a tight hug and murmured in her ear, "Go ahead, My Alice, for I am already in love with you." He pulled back to revel in the look of shock on her face and gently kissed her cheek.

They held each other close on the footpath, forgetting the walk to the city. As they exchanged lazy, loving kisses, they missed the sight of Chess and Mirana hiding behind the tree line of the forest, grinning.

"I told you she loved him too!" Chess sighed as he admitted that Mirana was right the whole time and turned to her with the small bag of sugary treats that were the Queen's and his favorite. "You were right, and you win the bet. Now take yourself back to your castle, Matchmaker Queen. Worse than your Mother, you are. Always proving me wrong and taking my sugared Violets. HURUMPH!" The Queen walked off, laughing as Chess floated, grumpy but happy for his friends. His Hatter got Alice and Alice saved Wonderland's Mad Hatter.

Chess floated away, smiling and thinking, "Happy Beginnings are almost better than UnBirthday's!"


End file.
